


let him pee this is homophobic

by nyance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Furries, Furry mention, M/M, Piss Fic, Piss kink, and we are All Hetero Whites, get outta here kye with ur nasty tags, let keith piss properly 2k16, this was written by like 5 people if you couldnt tell, voltronofcolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyance/pseuds/nyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naughty shower times nyoom nyoom uwu</p><p>this fic now has an ost <a href="https://soundcloud.com/onigirikid/05e">(here)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	let him pee this is homophobic

**Author's Note:**

> CO WRITTEN BY SELF CERTIFIED YT ALLIES HAHA GOTTA LOVE THEM MAYOS XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Keith stood under the shower spray, letting the soft warm water run over his body and cleanse his skin. He barely got to shower living in the desert, and so being able to shower whenever he wanted was a huge relief. The desert was fucking sandy, and boy did that shit go everywhere.

The shower was so relaxing that keith felt his mind melt, his worries disappear, and every single problem ever fade away. He was in the zen zone. He was so far into the zone that he decided to hum a little bit, to help set the mood.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately for other people), his humming and the running shower was able to conceal the sounds of the bathroom door opening. Lance, who was very very very horny, was sneaking into the shower, slowly stripping himself as he went. 

If he didn’t make his move soon, the tall lanky tanned boy would go explode from all the sexual tension between him and key.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as kevin dropped the bar of soap, and lance dove behind the door to hide from keiths sight. Keith bent down to pick up the soap, his pale perky ass looking delicious hanging in the air. 

Mmmm what lance wouldnt give to bury his face in dat ass.

Keith was back to humming again, so lance crawled towards the shower on his hands and knees like a sexy panther.

Lance knew exactly what he wanted, and he knew keith would give it to him. 

He wanted keith to piss on him.

All day lance had been giving keith the space capri suns and various liquids to make sure he drank a lot and needed to pee alot. If the universe was on his side, which it usually was, then keith would pee on him now because the fucker doesnt know what a bathroom break is.

He saw keith grab his **AIRHORN NOISE** and softly nya to himself. He saw kevins fingers wrap around his disco stick peen mcweenie and couldn’t contain himself any longer. He pounced.

“Hey Keithy boy,” he purred. “I’m ready for the golden waterfall baby.”

“L-Lance! Baka,” keith blushed furiously. “How can you be so bold? I’m not ready for this stage in our relationshi-”

“If you do this we can wear the fursuits next time,” Nyance interrupted.

“Deal.”

Lance positioned himself beneath Keith’s GIGANTIC veiny winklestick and firmly grabbed two handfuls of that glorious pale pair of badonkycheeks.

Keyz aimed his peeper in lancys direction, closing his eyes becaus he’s a little pee shy and cant pee with people watching him. He wigglé his hips a lil. Lance’s mouth watered at the sight of the small milky pepper, a spice only he could handle. 

“Mamma mia thats a spicy donger,” Lance said, licking his lips.

“I can’t go unless you make waterfall noises,” Keith pouted.

“We’re literally in the shower right now.”

“Pweeeeaaaaase?” Keith asked, punctuating it with another gentle nya. Lance’s weeping dick quivered at the noise. He really really needed keit to pee on him, needed to feel the warmth of his golden shower spill across his face like microwaved lemonade or apple juice left out in the sun for 2 days, so he complied.

“Nyokay” lace started making waterfall noizes “pPPSSSSASH beaschowowwo wwwwskkdkrrrhsh shshhhhhossS HSHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“No lance that’s a lawnmower noise” 

“What do u fuckin want from me. Lannmoverwewrs matetr rtoo youf uciking lawnmowerphobic piece of shit” lances full plump cherry red lip wobbled and tears formed in his sky blue eyesackz, blue like the vein in keiths **AIRHORN NOISE** stongerdonger3000.

“Lawnmowerphobia isnt real” Keith tch’ed, turning his head away and sticking his nosé in the air like an uneducated snob .

“It’s real because, I am a lawnmowerphobe.” Lance sneers as if it was common knowledge, which it is.

“Dont play urself like that u fucking fursuit. One time a lawnmower beat me up behind kmart and i milked” keih hissed with rage, mouth foaming and drool running down his pointy ass chinny chin chin. Yaoi Chin SAnchez privately thought that he wanted to ride that bicth like the merry go round at the state fair. 

“I thought i was the only rodeo 4 u…” One single tear drop, not on his guitar, but on the bathroom floor.

“Sike bitch”

“U know wat i change my mind fuck u”

But it was too late. Kevin started to go pee pee (>//// 

“But wait i maent I’ll fuck you.” (liek if u cried)

“PspdpdaSPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDDDDDMENRSJDHFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-”

“Ok calm down lad-”

“SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPLLDDFTSHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“You’ve peeded urself and not on me I can’t believe this. What are we?????” Lance huffs, crossing his arms and sticking his pointy ass sharp-as-a-knife yaoi chin into the air.

“Dontworry lancy-poo theres more where that came from ;))” Unbeknownst to Lance, keith had drank a tea to help him urine so he could pee for days rn and probably die of dehydration if he doesn’t get that checked out. Let keith piss properly 2k16 was slogan his school came up with before he moved away a long time ago.

“Haha and then what ;)”

Keith goes drippy drippy > , AIRHORN NOISE [remix noises] PEW PEW BLAM BLAM *softly* pa chew pa chew…

“Stop being jizzphobic and mcpee on me already my eggs are ready to hatch”

“TTheres no j in lgbt you fuckign disgusting kinky fursuit””

“It’s lgbtjf you ignorant slut” How could alicia keys be this ignorant about first world problems, like jizzsexual and furrysexual oppression.j izzjizz is different than jizz JIZZ SQUARED IS DIFFERENT THAT JIZZ

Keith sadly nyoomed into the sunset “x’(“ 

“Get back here and pee on me dumb shit”

“ok XD” kieht said and started to pee in earnest, jizz shooting out of his motherfucking **AIRHORN NOISES** like it was a hose shooting out soft pastel lemonade apple juice uwu . As soon as the first drop of it hit lance, cum started leaking out of his monster donger, and his three assholes salivated at the thought of nutting.

“I just noticed but youve been peeing for quite a while is that healthy”

“No my ddoctor said i have a condition… im gogin to die in a few months maybe

“Dont worry babycakes youll live on forever in my heart.. And my three assholes”

“Fuk you lance i dont want2die”

“We are all one Die. The human Die”

“....ur not wrong”

“Hurry up….im almost out of nut”

Keith’s yellow shower commences- it never fuckign stopped in the first place. Hes been pissing this whole time. Helpl him

The piss only matters when it coats lances sienna honey mist auburn crispy tan skin. In other words, lance is dark white. 

Soemtimes lance goes to the self tanning spa and gets a better tan to fit in with the whites :(

Hes acutlay a big mayonnaise apologsit and wants Pink Niplé  
Probably only eats curry with salt… no other spices…  
Why r we dragging lance  
Because he loves being called daddy by white gays and wants pasty dick in his tanned bumhole

Keith aware of this pees harder on him.

Lance nuts, then keith nuts. the end


End file.
